


Toys

by WrenStars160629



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenStars160629/pseuds/WrenStars160629
Summary: Todoroki teases Midoriya in class. How will the flustered boys handle this situation..?





	Toys

WARNING ⚠️:   
-Boy x boy  
-sexual content 

PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND AN OPEN MIND 

“Buzz”  
“Buzz”  
“Buzz”

A soft hum came from Midoriya’s seat just quiet enough so the class didn’t notice during Aizawa’s lecture. Things seemed to be going normally, but it was a different story for Midoriya. Shifting in his seat, the small boy was biting one of his fingers, trying hard to keep quiet. His notes were sloppy and short, he could barely focus. 

“Buzz”   
“Buzz”  
“Buzz”

A shiver ran up Midoriya’s back as he bit down harder on his finger. He couldn’t take much more of this. How many more minutes were left in class? 20? He slowly turned around to glance at Todoroki. With begging eyes he waited for the handsome figure to catch his gaze. Todoroki looked at the struggling boy out of the side of his eyes. Giving a slight smirk, his hand shifted under his desk revealing a small pink switch. He flicked his thumb on the knob. 

“Buzz”  
“Buzz”  
“Buzz”

Midoriya winced in pleasure. Todoroki was playing so dirty. He was completely under his control. 

“Oi shitty nerd, quit fidgeting it’s pissing me off” Bakugo hissed rolling his eyes at the awkward boy in front of him. 

“Sorry Ka-Chan, I’m just anxious to-deeayy ahem.” 

“Buzz”   
“Buzz”  
“Buzz” 

“Fuck Todoroki” Midoriya thought giving a slightly embarrassed slightly angry scowl to the smirking boy in the back of the class room. He was embarrassed to admit it but he was loving every moment of this. Todoroki was controlling his every move, making his dick leak through his underwear, and not a single one of his classmates knew. He felt so dirty. He was Todoroki’s little toy. 

Todoroki on the other hand was completely calm. Watching Midoriya struggle just under the flick of a  
switch at his command made him lick his lips. He had complete control over his lover, knowing very well how horny and flustered he was making the beautifully freckled boy. Todoroki’s mind was swimming in sex and pleasure thinking of what he’d do about the desperate soaking wet boy who will surely come crying for release once they’re alone. “Damn what a sight.” He thought as his dick throbbed in his pants. Midoriya was all his, and he’d be broken from reason. The only thing left of his partner would be lust. Just a couple more minutes of this power, but he loved every second of it. 

“Buzz”   
“Buzz”  
“Buzz” 

Both of Midoriya’s hands gripped the sides of his desk now. One minute. Fuck, was he going to make it? The last 19 felt like a hour. His dick hurt now. The only thing he could think of was not cumming in his pants right then and there. 

“Ring Ring”

“Class dismissed” 

Midoriya didn’t think he could be this relieved to hear Aizawa Sensei’s voice. But now what? He can’t move. He felt that any movement would make him cum. What should he do?

Before he could even think, Uraraka jumped next to him making the flustered boy wince.

“Hey Deku are you ok? You looked really tense in class. Are you feeling ok? Should I get Recovery girl?” Uraraka’s voice was worried but sweet. Midoriya appreciated her concern but his excuses got stuck in his throat. 

“Th-thanks Uraraka I’m ok I just don’t feel to good that-“ Midoriya was cut off by a warm hand placed on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry Uraraka. I’ll make sure Midoriya gets back ok.” Todoroki looked completely serious so Uraraka didn’t protest. Saying goodbye, she was the last to leave the class room. Midoriya and Todoroki were now alone. 

Without hesitation, Todoroki walked to the front of the room locking the door. He turned around and made his way back to the struggling blushed boy. He leaned on the desk in front of Midoriya facing him with both hands in his pockets. With a sudden swift kick, Midoriya’s desk was moved exposing his hard on and stained pants to his boyfriend. 

“Buzz”   
“Buzz”   
“Buzz”

“Ahhh fuck Todoroki-kun stop!” Midoriya couldn’t hold back his voice anymore. His left hand was red and a bit swollen from all his stifling bite marks. 

“Your words deceive you Midoriya.” Todoroki scoffed. “You love being my entertainment, don’t you?”

“Buzz”

“Ah Todoroki!”

“Answer me Midoriya.”

“Buzz”  
“Buzz”

“Fuck yes Todoroki-kun I’m all yours I’m your little toy!” Midoriya cried as his hands gripped to the sides of his chair. His legs were shaking now. The wet stain on his crotch was growing. The pleasure stricken boy leaned his head back with a moan, shaking from head to toe. 

“Todoroki-kun let me cum..” Midoriya whispered. 

“Hmm what was that?” The sexy red and white hair boy said with a strait face. His right hand shifted in his pocket. 

“Buzz” 

“Todoroki-kun let me cum ah please please!” He begged as tears of pleasure rolled down his freckled cheeks. The awkwardly smiling boy was coming undone. All he wanted was release, all he wanted was his master giving him release. 

Todoroki sighed. Lifting one foot he placed it on the shaking boy’s dick. 

“Dirty boy’s get dirty punishments.” Todoroki said licking his lips. He had a dark but sexy look on his face the entire time, but Midoriya wasn’t scared, he was enthralled by this side of Todoroki. Once again, Todoroki’s hand in his right pocket shifted as he rubbed his foot on his lovers throbbing cock. 

“Buuuuuuzzzz” 

“Ahhh Todoroki no not there no! I can’t hold it! My pants Todo-” It was too late. Barely looking into the multi colored eyes of his lover, he came in his pants with the boy’s foot pressed on his dick. The white substance flooded through the fabric, making a huge mess across the freckled boy’s crotch. Todoroki lifted his foot off the boy’s dick as he slumped down in his chair panting like a dog. 

The corners of Todoroki’s lips curled into a slight smile. “I guess their was another toy in here besides the pink one up your ass.” 

Midoriya sighed. “That may be true but what are we going to do about my pants?” The blushing boy looked at Todoroki with an embarrassed expression. 

Without saying a word Todoroki walked over to his bag, rummaged for a few seconds and pulled out a spare pair of their uniform pants. No emotion was on his face. “I brought extra.” 

Midoriya’s mouth dropped. “You- you planned this all along didn’t you!” 

Tilting his head innocently Todoroki spoke. “What do you mean?” 

(He in fact did plan this all along)


End file.
